piel de metal y un corazón latente
by Fabian Villegas 3
Summary: mi primer one-shot *-* :3, bien aquí podemos ver a orianna y blitz quienes se siente solos en el día de san Valentin, pero no saben que dos circuitos pueden formar un sentimiento que era desconocido para ellos.


**Piel de metal y un corazón latente. **

en la liga de leyendas se celebran varios días de festividades en especifico, como por ejemplo el harrowin, el festival lunar, navidad, etc. pero en este caso se celebra el día de san Valentín en donde muchos campeones emparejados hacen cosas románticas y cosas como cocinar chocolates, comprar regalos, decir una que otra cursilería etc,etc,etc…

Hoy solo habría una sola partida en la grieta del invocador para que el resto del día los campeones pudieran disfrutar de esa festividad que aunque no sea tan grande como otras, sigue siendo algo por lo cual darle en el gusto a los campeones con decoraciones románticas, un día libre e incluso se construyo un prado de flores con un árbol de cerezos color rosa, todo fue idea del pequeño invocador, xander.

Ezreal y blitzcrank luchaban en el carril inferior de esa partida, le llevaban la delantera a draven y thresh, en una caminata por la jungla para llegar a la línea superior de top, blitzcrank hablo con su voz mecánica de siempre.

Recalculando numero de centinelas…0.-dijo blitzcrank.

No importa, debemos ayudar a zed, no puede hacer mucho contra irelia siendo su enemiga además de que ella es una fiera cuando las personas no están a favor del equilibrio.-dijo ezreal.

¡VOY A MATARTE ZED!.-se oyó gritar a irelia desde lo lejos.

Detecto ataque de histeria en una forma humana a pocos metros de nuestra ubicación.-dijo blitzcrank.

Eso, amigo mío es irelia.-dijo ezreal con una sonrisa torcida.

En cuanto llegaron a la línea se encontraron con una irelia destruyendo…o desintegrando a súbditos aliados mientras iba por zed quien estaba bajo su torreta.

Formación garra piltover.-dijo ezreal.

Ezreal salto al brazo de blitzcrank mientras el golem de vapor estiraba su brazo como señal del agarre cohete (Q de blitzcrank).

Este agarro a irelia atrayéndolo hacia si mientras ezreal saludaba a una irelia en el agarre cohete, irelia traía baba por lo que parecía un perro con rabia, ezreal cargo su descarga de tiros certeros (R de ezreal) dándole justo en la cara a irelia mientras irelia moría.

No hay nada que agradecer zed.-dijo ezreal.

Zed ya no estaba en la torreta, es más, estaba destruyendo la torreta enemiga sin decir ni una palabra.

Pse.-dijo ezreal en señal de fastidio.

P-S-E.-imito blitzcrank.

La partida avanzo mientras el dúo fue por la jungla buscando al tejón veloz teemo. Blitzcrank rompió el silencio.

Invitación para cambiar aceite o en su caso tomar una BE-BI-DA en el bar posteriormente de la batalla.-dijo blitzcrank.

Amigo, no puedo, hoy en un día muy especial, después de esto debo verme con luxy, y esta tarde…daré paso al escalón 2.-dijo ezreal.

Circuitos mareados, ¿Quién defines como lu-xy?.-pregunto blitzcrank.

Mi gordo amigo, mi luxy es lux…luxanna.-dijo ezreal.

Autentificación completada.-dijo blitzcrank.

De repente ezreal tropezó con algo, no exploto pero era algo pequeño.

¡TE ENCONTRE PEQUEÑO ESCURRIDISO! grito ezreal mientras dio su tiro final a teemo quien se había escondido cerca de grompo (el sapete o sapo de la grieta del invocador).

la partida termino mientras todos se retiraban de las salas de invocación, ezreal y blitzcrank iban juntos hacia la salida para ir a los dormitorios, bueno, solo blitzcrank quien iba a cambiar su brazo robot por uno más…elegante.

¿Por qué un brazo robótico elegante?.-pregunto ezreal.

La señorita soraka me dijo que debía estar pre-sen-ta-ble.-dijo blitzcrank.

¿Para qué?.-pregunto el rubio.

Según su información, podría conocer hoy a mi media-naranja, no entendí muy bien, soy un robot, no necesito frutas con acido cítrico o vitaminas.-dijo blitzcrank.

Seguro se refería a que encontrarías a tu novia.-dijo ezreal.

Definir no-vi-a.-dijo blitzcrank.

A que encontraras una chica.-dijo ezreal.

Definir chi-ca.-dijo blitzcrank.

Encontraras a alguien a quien darle todo tu amor.-dijo ezreal.

Definir a-mor.-dijo blitzcrank.

Olvídalo.-dijo ezreal acompañado de un suspiro de decepción, su amigo robotito nunca encontrara su media naranja si sigue igual de torpe con el idioma amoroso…o el idioma que demuestre afecto.

Al cambiar el brazo de blitzcrank salieron y ezreal debía encontrarse con lux en el c.a.c (centro de actividades comunes) de la liga de leyendas.

en una de las bancas estaba sentada lux mientras miro a ezreal con una sonrisa que iluminaba la más oscura noche, la chica corrió hacia ezreal dándole un fuerte abrazo y posteriormente un beso en la mejilla, blitzcrank observo todo y calculando las acciones que hacían entre ellos 2 no pudo detectarlas por lo que apareció *error maestro*.

Hey blitz, ¿estás bien?.-pregunto ezreal.

Blitzcrank ladeo la cabeza rápidamente saliendo del transe del error maestro para responder que estaba bien.

Bien mi gordo amigo, esto es el "hasta mañana".-dijo ezreal.

Adiós blitzy.-dijo lux dulcemente.

Ambos chicos se fueron por su camino mientras dejaban a blitzcrank solito, calculaba los movimientos y acciones que la gente alrededor hacia, no las entendía, gente tomándose de las manos, juntar labios con mejillas, labios con labios, labios con len…no entremos en detalles, blitzcrank no entendía nada de lo que pasaba pero a pesar de ser un robot "sin sentimientos", se sentía solo y algo triste por no tener a alguien con quien compartir su soledad.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR.

Me encanta pasar tiempo con ustedes.-dijo soraka.

A nosotras igual pero pronto debes marcharte a tu cita.-dijo nami.

Pero, ¿ustedes?.-dijo soraka.

No te preocupes por nosotras, estaremos bien.-dijo lulu.

¿Seguras? podría quedarme un rato mas.-dijo soraka.

ay claro que no, tu ve con tu machote, porque se nota que quien está apoyado en la pared por allá, te está esperando.-dijo janna señalando a varus a la distancia cargándose en una pared con los ojos cerrados mientras simulaba estar despreocupado pero en verdad estaba esperando a su hermosa pareja, soraka.

Está bien, iré, nos vemos mañana.-dijo soraka despidiéndose mientras despertaba a varus de su trance con un abrazo y un beso en los labios.

Si varus no la cuida, juro que lo hundiré en lo más profundo de la nada.-dijo nami.

¿Cómo harás que se hunda en la nada?.-pregunto janna.

Hay un rio cerca de jonia que es profundo y se llama "nada".-dijo nami.

No te preocupes, todas sabemos que varus en un buen chico.-dijo lulu.

Supongo que tienes razón.-dijo janna.-¿Qué opinas tu orianna?.-pregunto.

Afirmativo, la hija de las estrellas está en buenas manos del hombre denominado como varus, la flecha del castigo, no le pasara nada negativo.-dijo orianna con su voz robótica.

¿Lo ves?, orianna jamás se equivoca en sus cálculos.-dijo janna.

Orianna no hizo ningún cálculo.-dijo nami.

No veo necesidad de realizar cálculos.-dijo orianna.

Y no hay la necesidad, soraka está bien con varus y punto.-dijo lulu.

Todas asintieron mientras miraban la belleza del bosque que estaba cerca de los dormitorios del instituto de guerra, de pronto nami rompió el silencio.

Bien, debo irme, tengo una cita.-dijo nami.

¿Cita?, ¿con quién?.-pregunto lulu.

Con fizz.-dijo nami con simpleza y se fue.

Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado.-dijo lulu.

Yo tampoco…y no quiero ser descortés pero también tengo que irme.-dijo janna.

¿También tienes una cita?.-pregunto lulu.

SIP, tengo una cita con udyr.-dijo janna.

¿Udyr?, pues ¿Qué le vez?.-dijo lulu.

¿Acaso eres ciega?, es extremadamente guapo, cuando me pidió la cita fue muy dulce conmigo, me regalo flores que solo crecen en freljord, además que…tiene unas manos tan masculinas, unos brazos musculosos y unos pectorales y abdominales que…ay…ay.-janna empezó a babear.

Bien, vete a tu cita antes de que te patee.-dijo lulu mientras janna se iba flotando a su cita con la boca abierta, la mirada perdida y aun babeando.

Bueno, forma de vida yordle, solo quedamos nosotras.-dijo orianna.

Ups, perdón orianna, también tengo una cita.-dijo lulu.

¿Se puede informar quien es tu ci-ta?.-pregunto orianna.

¡ES VEIGAR, ¿LO PUEDES CREER?, POR FIN ACEPTO SALIR CONMIGO!.-grito lulu de emoción.

¿Cuántas veces le propusiste tener un encuentro sen-ti-men-tal contigo?.-pregunto orianna.

Tan solo una vez se lo pregunte y acepto rápidamente.-dijo lulu dando pequeños saltitos de emoción.-bien me tengo que ir, adiós.-se despidió lulu.

Antes de irse, lulu se detuvo para preguntar.

¿No te sentirás sola?.-pregunto lulu.

Soy un robot, no puedo sentirme sola o triste.-dijo orianna.

Orianna quedo sola en las bancas del instituto de guerra (dormitorios), ella dijo que no se sentiría sola o triste…o al menos eso calculo, sus cálculos fallaron, pego un suspiro triste y miro sus piernas metálicas mientras analizaba la situación de este día de los "enamorados", su parte humana comprendió algo pero muy poco, veía gente tomándose de la mano, besándose, riendo de cosas sin sentido, saltando y abrazando, regalando cosas. Era tan difícil entender para orianna, todo eso eran simples acciones pero orianna sabía que había algo más atrás de eso, alguna especie de artefacto o hechizo que hacia actuar a la gente así o hasta a veces de manera estúpida e incoherente.

Solo pudo sentir la soledad que, aunque estuviese con la bola, su fiel mascota y compañía, no la entendía, necesitaba sentirse querida, sentirse acompañada, sentirse humana otra vez.

…

el resto del día paso de manera romántica, draven no consiguió ninguna cita pero siempre dijo que las mujeres de la liga de leyendas eran muy poco para el gran draaaaaaaven, varus y soraka pasaron tomados de la mano, muchos abrazos, uno que otro beso, y toda la tarde paseando por ahí, nami se reía a carcajadas de los chistes y bromas de fizz, lulu hacia sacar muchos sonrojos a veigar mientras este seguía actuando de manera indiferente, janna se la paso del brazo de udyr mientras él le daba todo tipo de regalos, abrazos que hacía que janna se derritiera, ahri paso la tarde con un chico que le seguía el viento, incluso anivia paso jugando en el cielo con galio. Había atardecido.

Todos estaban felices con parejas o amigos y todos irían a comer a los comedores del instituto de guerra, menos blitzcrank.

Blitzcrank pateaba un piedra mientras caminaba entrecortadamente como un robot común, dando leves pasitos esperando que ese día terminara para que dejara de estar tan confundido por las acciones incoherentes y sin sentido de la gente en ese día, sus circuitos iban a explotar si calculaba una vez más, hizo millones de cálculos tratando de comprender eso y lo que era tener un corazón latente.

…

orianna paseaba dando leves giros de baile mientras esperaba con la mirada triste a que ese día acabara y dejara de sentirse sola, que volvieran las formas de vida humana, yordle y sobrenatural a quien consideraba como "amigos", caminaba mientras la sombra dejada por el ocaso la seguía, sus circuitos no podían comprender las estúpidas acciones que realizaba la gente en un simple día sábado que solamente caía en 14 de febrero, no le veía la finalidad, no le veía sentido a las acciones de los "enamorados".

…

Blitz iba camino a las bancas en donde se sentaría hasta que ese día pasara de una vez por todas.

…

Orianna iba camino a las bancas en donde se sentaría hasta que ese día pasara de una vez por todas.

y fue en ese momento en que paso, se encontraron sus miradas, mientras a través de sus inexpresivos ojos se notaba el asombro entre ellos, ambos eran robots, ambos estaban compuestos por circuitos…ambos estaban igual de solos e incomprendidos.

Ambos se acercaron a la vez sin dejar de verse, mientras caminaban.

Yo, te he visto en las batallas.-dijo orianna.

Afirmativo, tu nivel de lucha sobrepasa a las de cualquier campeón en la liga.-dijo blitz como un cumplido.

Los circuitos de orianna emitieron calor hasta la cara de orianna ante tal cumplido quien no se alcanzo a temperar a tiempo e hizo que orianna tuviera un color rojo por el lado de sus mejillas robóticas, como si estuviera…¿sonrojada?.

Gracias.-dijo orianna.

¿Quieres proceder a sentarte?.-pregunto blitzcrank.

Afirmativo.-dijo orianna.

ambos se sentaron y hablaron de la soledad que pasaron, orianna conto que fue creada para ser un arma por un vacio paternal, pero su pasión era bailar, blitz conto que era el único golem de vapor que había en valoran ya que los demás fueron reconstruidos por viktor, el heraldo mecánico.

Vieron que el prado de flores silvestres había sido abierto, ambos se levantaron para ir pero sin antes mirarse entre ellos y luego mirar hacia abajo observando la mano del otro.

Ambos acercaron tímida y temblorosamente sus manos robóticas hasta que se las tomaron, las grandes manos de blitzcrank agarraron delicadamente las finas manos de orianna y empezaron a caminar así, aunque ambos sean robots, aunque ambos no puedan sentir, ambos sentían el tacto del otro y les proporcionaba algo de felicidad y comodidad estar con alguien quien comprende perfectamente tus pensamientos.

…

Llegaron al prado y se sentaron ahí, orianna deseaba escuchar y aprender más de blitz colocándose en una posición donde estaba costada de pansa al suelo mientras su cabeza era apoyada en la bola y levantando sus piernas con los ojos a medio cerrar.

Blitzcrank le conto a orianna las maravillas de la robótica y también le conto chistes que según él, los demás golems lo encontraban gracioso, en cuanto a cabo su chiste sintió la leve risa de orianna quien hizo que a blitzcrank se le prendiera el foco color rojo que tenía en sus mejillas, ¿estaba sonrojado?.

En cuanto acabaron de reír, se miraron nuevamente hasta que orianna rompió el hielo.

Blitz, ¿tú sabes lo que es ser un humano?.-pregunto orianna.

*error maestro*.-dijo blitzcrank por lo cual orianna rio.

No lo sabes, pues te enseñare, es más o menos así.-dijo orianna.

Orianna se acerco a blitz mientras los labios de orianna tocaron la cara de frente de blitz, lástima que no tenia boca, pero ese tacto fue más que suficiente para…¿disfrutar?...¿sentir? así es, blitz pudo sentir el tacto de orianna cosa que le encanto y le fascino, inconscientemente tomo las finas manos de orianna acercándola aun mas mientras orianna seguía con sus labios robóticos hasta que se separaron.

Según los humanos creo que estoy…enamorada de ti.-dijo orianna mientras el mecanismo de cuerda de su pecho, giraba y latía con más fuerza de lo normal…al igual que el mecanismo de blitzcrank.

Yo comparto la información de estar e-na-mo-ra-do.-dijo blitz.

No distanciemos nuestros circuitos, solo nosotros nos entendemos.-dijo orianna.

Como digas, estoy a tus ordenes.-dijo blitzcrank mientras sus ojos mostraban una forma nueva, es como cuando pones los ojos cuando sonríes.

He escuchado que te dicen o-be-so.-dijo orianna.

Correcto.-dijo blitzcrank.

No eres obeso, a mis ojos, eres musculoso con brazos fuertes, un golem muy bonito.-dijo orianna.

Después de esto sellaron un amor robótico con labios a cara, y luego ambos quedaron en estado de recarga de baterías, orianna arriba de blitzcrank mientras blitz estaba con una cara alegre.

orianna era aplaudida por blitz después de cada baile y orianna arreglaba los desperfectos de blitz y ambos tenían el tacto y el cariño que necesitaban.

Pues, es irónico, empezaron desconociendo el amor y ahora tiene un amor único que jamás se vio en la liga de leyendas, un amor de piel dura y un corazón metálico.

Pero bueno, de todos modos es san Valentín, esto tarde o temprano…

TERMINARIA PASANDO.

**FIN.**

**-well i've got a thick skin and an elastic heart, but your blade it might be too Sharp-**

**okno bueno volvemos a nuestro modo.**

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES :D.**

**Esta es una sorpresa de día de san Valentín, este pequeño one shot hecho con mucho esfuerzo.**

**Jamás he hecho un one shot y este es el primero, disculpen si es corto pero es hasta donde pude llegar a imaginar XD.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este fanfic de orianna x blitzcrank, la verdad me inspire en la canción "someone like me" de falconshield y nicki Taylor, en youtube, véanlo es muy bueno.**

**este lo escribí camino a mi casa ya que demoro 5 horas con 30 minutos en llegar, (cinco horas y media es mucho para mi body T_T).**

**Ok, reviews para mi primer one shot, también un mensajito privado.**

**Les aviso que me daré un tiempo para imaginar el próximo proyecto llamado "los mil y un fragmentos" de lissandra y brand, me tomara tiempo así que estará estrenado el 25 de febrero, estén atentos ;).**

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado el mini-proyecto, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo proyecto llamado "los mil y un fragmentos" espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia llamada "piel de metal y un corazón latente" (me inspire en la canción elastic heart).**

**Feliz día de san Valentín, o día de la amistad en mi caso porque no tengo novia, aunque no me interesa mucho pero si he de querer a alguien quiero que sea alguien que me quiera por lo que soy y yo le daré todo mi amor y… no nos desviemos XD algún día tendré novia, me tomare mi tiempo, bueno y con esto les digo…**

**ADIOSSSSS :3 :D ;).**

**pd: holi :3**


End file.
